The new member
by candybearlover42
Summary: Bong-cha is kicked out by her mother when she is fired from her job. Living on the streets she comes across her uncle. Seeing the situation that she is in he takes her in but he has a plan. She is joining a band; A.N Jell. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

This is my third time at a fanfiction. I hope as a reader you enjoy it. Also leave a comment. I would highly appreciate it. Tell me if you liked it or if I should change the idea or whatever. I just added a girl to the story line. I hope you like it!

I dont own You're Beautiful.

Fear; the one emotion that could cripple a human. In my case it was. Fear was one of the few emotions that I have ever felt since the day I was born. Fear was the sickening feeling that twisted my heart into knots and made my mind go blank. It wasn't because of what I had done, but of what I would be getting. In this case I was going to be dead the second I step through my 'home'. If you could call 4 walls and a roof a home. I could already hear the squeals of my siblings as I trudged up the wooden stairs. I reached out to give the wooden plank door a push when it was slammed open.

Mother was standing with her fraile hands shoved on her pink and definitly dirty dress that was covering her worn out body. My mother may have a fraile body but what she lacked in strength wise she made up in her glare. This one could have killed the toughest man in the world. A cod shiver ran down my spine as I watched my life go by in fornt of my eyes. Word had already gotten to mother, I was beyond dead.

Her cold voice made my body go rigid and sent cold spikes through my heart, "Bong-cha, what a dissappointment. You coudn't get it through your thick skull to act mature? This household depends on you and what do you do? Get fired!" I knew it was my fault for losing my job, but mother didn't know the whoe story. She had no idea what pain I went through, having to hide my identity as a female. It was horrid.

"I'm so-" I started but I was harshly interuptted by mother.

"Do you think you have the right to apoogize? I don't want to hear your exscuses anymore. All you do is make mistakes and find some stupid and ridiculouse excuse thinking that apologizing makes everything go back to normal. Well guess what Bong-cha? It doesn't." She stopped in the middle of her lecture and her eyes got a cold hard look. My heart cutched and deep down I knew what was in store for me, "I can't do this anymore. Just- just leave. I don't want to see our pathetic human body! You hear me?"

I was frozen. Here I was seeing my _mother_. My _mother_! Telling me to leave. To never show my face here again. And all I had done for this family, all I had sacrificed! Tears were already in my eyes, a emotion that mother absolutely hated, and I felt so... alone.

"Mother, mother please-" I begged and pleaded but mother wouldn't hear it. I knew whatever I had to say mother wouldn't hear it. She was serious. She was set on kicking me out.

"Bong-cha the day you were born all you were was a mistake, a no good child that has never grown up. Well Bong-cha, here's your dose of reality." And with that mother turned her back on me and slammed the door shut. I choked on my strangling crys as I looked at the wooden home. I stood there like a lost puppy waiting for a chance to be forgiven, but I knew no forgivness was going to come my way. I was on my own.

...

Days passed with me on the harsh cold streets. Days with me going hungry and living my patheitc life with no one. I was left with no one to help me, to whisper to me that I would get through it. I was all alone.

The street was crowded the day my life changed; suprisingly for the better. I was sitting against a bricked wall, not caring that my legs were in the way of strangers. My life sucked, the least I could do was sit with my feet out. Every once in awhile the clanging sound would be made, I was getting bits and peices of coins just by sitting. My head was fuzzy as I looked around. The weather had gotten worse; wind was mixing with the downpour of water causing me to become wet in a matter of seconds.

The pull of sleep was difficult as I tried to stay awake. I knew what would happen the moment I closed my eyes. It would start with my body, getting colder and colder; it would then end with my brain, all which could happen in a matter of seconds, minutes, or hours. But did it matter if I lived? No one would miss me, wasn't I just a failure that got kicked out of her home by the age of 17? Wasn't I just the pathetic excuse for a daughter, a human? Wasn't I?

My eyes were beginning to drift close when a male's voice broke through the thick curtain. " Bong-cha? Is that you? What are you doing on the streets?" I snapped my eyes open and saw a chubby short fellow croching in front of me. It took me a few seconds to think of who could be talking to me, then it clicked.

"Uncle? Pleasant to see you here. Decide to take a seat for a few seconds? There is enough room for the two of us." I asked. I couldn't help but add a sarcastic remark in there. Maybe I wasn't that gone yet. Apparently Uncle didn't like that.

"This is not the place for your sarcasim." He was silent as he looked at my dreary situation. "It's transparent that you have no home and you are in no shape to stay in this dirt hole. Ok, I made up my mind, you young lady are coming with me." Before I could say a single thing I was pulled from the cold ground and shoved into a running vehicle. Uncle slid in beside me and instructed the driver to ccontinue.

"Uncle, what... where are we going?" I asked as I leaned into the soft cushioned seat. Trying to keep my eyes open and my body alert I concentrated on uncle as he fixed his glasses. It was a while before he answered me. "Now, I have this job that I hold that looks over this... group, you could say, and this position that I hold I overlook there well fare and such." I knew uncle was blabbering. It was a sign that shows that he hadn't changed.

"Uncle please, spit it out." I snapped. Uncle sent me a glare and went back to talking.

"_Anyway_, seeing the hole that you are in I came up with this amazing idea. You are going to join this group. Now before you tell me that you can't or won't, you will have a roof over your head, food that you can eat, _and_," he held up a finger, signaling that he was not done. "You have an old friend that will be with you. So with that said we are going to get you settled."

I leaned back into the cushion and held back the million questions that were buzzing in my head. I heard uncle snort in happiness and went silent. The stillness and the heat that was in the car soon lulled me into a deep and restful sleep.

...

A hand on my shoulder awoke me from my slumber as the black car drove up to a driveway. In front of us was a house that stood proudly on the ground. It had a deck connected with tables laced around, the house itself was wooden and beautiful. It was amazing, this was definitly diffrent from the one room shack that I grew up in and I was liking it.

I felt uncle steer me up the wooden steps and then into the building. My stomach became jumpy and my heart began to beat fast. Not being able to control myself I let out a giggle in excitment as I was led into a stunning room, the kitchen. Only grown up around a small table and a mini fridge I was shocked to see tile floors and a _sink_! It was heaven on earth, it was even better for a person that loved to cook, like me!

"Uncle... this is amazing. What is your job?" I asked as he led me into another room. We were just rounding the corner when he answered.

"Oh... I just happen to be the manager of a boy band." He said as we entered the living room. "And these young men are your room mates." He said as he motioned towards three teenagers that sat on a white couch. I froze in one place as I saw three beautiful faces.

I was living with A.N Jell. The most famous boy band.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I will be updating soon. Also don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been a long time since I have submitted a chapter. I have been busy with things, and I now have the time to get the second chapter done. So here it is; chapter 2 for The New Member. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own you're beautiful**

**I also don't own the Japanese song ****Lullaby of Takeda****. It's a good song so you should check it out.**

The room was silent as everyone tried to decipher what was happening. The boy band that sat before me were all silent as they continued to stare at the filthy girl before them. I was not only dirty in every way, but I looked horrid. Fortunately Uncle had a spare brush and clothes under his seat; weird for a semi-bald man to have but I didn't complain. It was only in the gaze of these very attractive singers that I began to examine what I had upon my body.

Uncle had forced me to leave me wavy brown hair down, it was different from the usual bun that I wore when I worked as a male. There was no way that I was cutting my hair to please mother; a bun and wig was good enough for me. With Uncles spit the dark smudges of dirt and grim were cleared from my face and with loads of perfume the smell of dirty streets were also gone.

Instead of a light sweatshirt and jeans, I was forced into a pair of ripped jeans that showed more skin that I was pleased with. My shirt was no better; the flimsy white shirt ended at my belly button giving everyone a glimpse of my tone stomach. I tried to cover the skin, but Uncle shoved his elbow into my side making me focus on the small bruise instead of the clothing.

I was glancing at each member of the band, awed at how handsome each of them were, when a familiar face caught my attention. I was ashamed that it had taken me quite a while to see, we were old friends after all. Not helping myself I launched from my seat, interrupting the conversation that Uncle and the leader of the group, Tae Kyung, and grabbed onto the shocked face of Go Min Nam.

Everyone was staring at me, but I ignored the confused and shocked looks. Pulling his face closer to mine I smiled with joy and giggled with excitement. "Go Min Nam! Good gracious, look at you! Handsomer then you were the last time I saw you. Glad to see that you aren't sucking your thumb or picking your nose." I giggled out as I pinched his cheeks over and over again. I was staring intently at his face when I realized a slight difference. Go Min Nam's skin was rougher while this persons was soft.

Pulling back slightly I though over who could this be, then it clicked. Shrieking out again I pulled her into a tight hug and began to laugh. Leaning towards her ear, I cleared my throat and lowered my voice to a whisper. "Mi Nyu, I missed you!" Mi Nyu gasped out but smiled softly at me and hugged me back.

The two of us were still hugging when Uncle cleared his throat. By the look of his face, I knew it was enough talk and was time to get down to business. Shoving Mi Nyu over, which caused Tae Kyung to groan along with the blonde haired hottie. I ignored their groans and held onto Mi Nyu as we giggled softly as we whispered things back and forth.

"Manager, you do know that it has been only a few weeks since Min Nam joined our group? Now you want us to accept a fifth member?" Tae Kyung growled softly as he folded his arms. His face was pinched as though he had just eaten a lemon. Glad to know that he appreciated that I was here.

I had whispered this towards Mi Nyu who in returned snorted as she tried to quieten her laughter. I smiled softly as I covered my mouth. This only made the sour look on Tae Kyung's face to increase. Waiting for the two of us too quieten down, he continued.

"I will not let this . . . this-"Tae Kyung went quiet as he tried to find a word that suited me. His hand was pointed at me as he searched and searched. Not being able to hold it any longer I blurted out a few words that sent me and Mi Nyu into a fit of laughter.

"This sexy woman. It's okay, in time you will come to understand the confused feelings that are inside you. Most men do."

Tae Kyung went quiet as my girlish laughter filled the air. Min Nyu went quiet as she tried to catch her breath. Her body was still shaking and tears were streaming down her face as she tried to calm her giddy giggles. I was about to put another joke out when Uncle glared at me. In a second I was quiet, along with Min Nyu. I had never seen Uncle so serious and irritated at me so much before. The look that he held now was frightening.

Whispering out a soft sorry I folded my hands in my lap and waited for Tae Kyung or Uncle to speak. When it was all quiet, Uncle finally spoke. "I understand your frustration, but you would be doing us a favor. You also have no choice. I have already talked to the President and he has agreed to let Bong-cha in."

I was still seating waiting for an answer when I felt someone starting to pull me out of my seat. I was still in shock when Tae Kyung began to drag me down a long hallway. Everywhere I looked it was spotless. Each painting was perfect and no dust was anywhere.

"Tae Kyung, do we really have to do this?" Uncle shouted after us. Tae Kyung acted as though he didn't say anything and continued to drag me behind him. The others were behind us but only Mi Nyu was trying to stop Tae Kyung. Jeremy and Shin Woo only went along with their leader. Apparently this had happened before.

"She can sing and can play the bass guitar! What else do you need?" Uncle gasped out as he tried to run after us. It was clear by the way he was breathing that he needed to hit the gym more often.

Uncle was about to say other things, but he was cut off by the wooden door. Tae Kyung turned around and locked the door preventing Min Hyu and Uncle to try to get in. The only ones that were in the music studio was Tae Kyung, Shin Woo, and Jeremy. They all were waiting for the truth to be heard.

"I will not be letting you in our group, not without seeing if you can actually sing." Tae Kyung hissed out. He folded his arms over his chest and waited. A smug look was upon his face, a look that was beginning to get annoying.

I was still silent only this time I was trying to think of a song. "From the way Manger is freaking out, you must have a good voice. I think it would be nice to hear it." Jeremy gushed out as he bounced on his toes. His smile was big as he awaited for the performance. Only I was still silent.

"Sing, please." The soft and warm voice sent shivers up my spine as Shin Woo stepped closer to me. He smiled softly as he held a hand on Jeremy's arm to hold him back. I let out the pent up air that I was holding and nodded softly.

Picking up the acoustic guitar that was not far from me, I strapped the comforting instrument to my chest and strummed once. Satisfied with the sound that was created I began.

"Mori mo iyagaru bon kara saki nya

Yuki mo chiratsukushi ko mo naku shi

Bon ga kita tote nani ureshikaro

Katabira wa nashi obi wa nashi

Kono ko you naku mori wo baijiru

Mori mo ichinichi yaseru yara

Hayo mo yukita ya kono zaisho koete

Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi

Mukou ni mieru wa oya no uchi"

The words spilled from my mouth as I felt the familiar words swirl around the room. My chest rose and fell with each sentence as I spilled my happiness and sadness into them. The sudden rush of memories flooded into my head and increased the power that I felt. Memories of father tucking me in bed at night and telling me that he loved me. Memories of Mother when she was full of life and beauty. The woman that she used to be; the father that I use to have; the family that I had missed.

When the last word and the last syllable left my mouth and the last ringing tone of my voice had vanished, I opened my eyes. Everyone was silent for a second as they comprehend what had just happened. It was obvious that I had met their expectations; whether they liked it or not was unclear.

A single tear had slipped from the corner of my eye; embarrassed of the wet streak, I turned from the three men and rid of the sign of the teary mess. Tears were a sign of weakness, weakness was not something that mother appreciated. Over the years of only being around Mother I grew use to shoving the burning tears away and instead push through the pain. No tears were shed in that household; no cries were made; all that was heard in that cheap home was yells of frustration and the sounds of stinging skin.

My back was to them when I heard the door open and then close with a sharp slam. Spinning around I saw Shin Woo smiling softly and Jeremy who was surprisingly quite. Tae Kyung was gone from the room. Smiling with triumphant, I threw the door open and yelled after the retreating form.

"So, I'm in?"

**So here is the second chapter! I hope you liked it. I will be needing some help with scenes that could go in the future of this storyline. If you have any just leave one in the reviews or send me an email. Either was is cool. Also don't forget to leave a review if you liked it or hated it. Reviews help me!**


End file.
